Little Light
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: oneshot.LxLight.Light gets a curse,and the next day he wakes up to see that he's 6 inches tall! and L gets an idea what to do with Light and cheesecake.


Death: I got this idea from a picture from photobucket. just look up L and Light with the added yaoi in it and I'm sure you'll be able to find it.

Kyros: _althought it may surprise you at how graphic it is. no, it does not show organs so you can keep your fangirl squeels to yourself._

Death: I don't think fangirls would even be able to stop their squeals. cuz I sure squealed. O.o'

Disclaimer: we own nothing

The Little Light

* * *

Light shifted in his slumber, he was unable to get a good night's sleep. Why? Because he dreamt that some random lady cursed him. What did she curse him with? To become a little elf. Now Light didn't believe such nonsense, but for some reason Ryuk left laughing his head off. He said something about watching the action in the shinigami world, just to save Light's pride.

Amber eyes opened. Only to see that everything grew twenty times bigger! He squeaked as the teen scrambled up, noticing the fact that his pj's are underneath the now ocean wide covers. Along with his clothing, was his boxers. he grimaced at the thought he has to find a way to L's office with no clothing, and the fact he was probably 20 miles away from the said office.

The six inch tall teen sighed in grief. First he had to get off the bed. He crawled to the side, whimering when he saw how high the fall would be. Light grabbed hold of the sheets, and slowly sid down. After going down for about teen feet, his feet finally reached ground. He let go of the bed sheets and cried out in victory.

In L's Office, the detective was drinking tea when he heard a squeak that sounded like a cry of victory in an odd sort of way. He looked up, scanning the screens showing him what the cameras were seeing. He saw nothing, but kept a look out anyway while he continued to sip his sugary tea.

L watched carefully as his cat came into Light's room. Which wasn't occupied at the moment. In fact, the panda eyed detective was supsicious that Light wasn't anywhere found in the vacility. A loud squeak (which was actually a scream) caught his attention, this time he saw something trying to outrun his cat. L zoomed the camera, to see the little creature more closely. Obsidian eyes widened, he quickly turned off all cameras and ran out of the room.

Light ran for his life. But trying to outrun a cat wasn't so fun. Not exactly paying attention to where he was going, Light ran into the wall. Screaming in pain, Light rubbed his head. But he had something else to scream about. He looked up to see the cat charging towards him, it was too late to escape. And there was no where to hide.

"Get away from me! Nooooooo! I'm to young to die!" Light screamed, curling into a ball. His arms covered his head while his knees curled up tight against his chest, waiting for the sharp teeth of the cat onto his bare skin. Then L stormed into the room.

"You stay away from Light-kun!" L shouted, the cat hissed, then ran out of the room tail fluffed up.

The detective glanced at the little ball on the floor. He gently picked Light up and held him in his hand. The tiny figure looked up, squeaked in horror while his body uncurled and lay sprawled on the giant hand.

"Don't worry Light-kun. Its just me." L whispered. He was sure that if he talked at full volume, he'd pop poor Light's eardrums.

"Just don't laugh ok?" replied a squeaky voice. "I don't know how this happened, but yesterday this random bitch cursed me to become 6 inches tall!"

L smiled. "Oh, well we could look her up later."

Light squeaked, this time he was afraif of that malicious grin on L's face. "Wh-what are going to do?"

"I think I've got a few ways to have fun with you being 6 inches tall." L chuckled lightly, he leaned down to lightly lick the small stomach.

Light arched his back, whimpering. "Wha-what are you doing L?"

"Would you like some cheesecake?"

* * *

Death: hehe, since its a oneshot, I'm leaving it here.

Kyros: _although, if we get enough reviews, then we'll continue on. but it'll be short, at least 3 chaps at the most._

Death: so don't expect this to last very long.

Review plz!

* * *


End file.
